En regardant nos pas
by Dieu-Renard
Summary: Alors que la bataille sur l'Île-Prison approche, Shulk doute. C'est en observant les étoiles qu'il trouvera auprès d'Alvis une oreille attentive.


Bien le bonjour ... Qu'elle est vide, la section de Xenoblade Chronicles ! Comme j'ai terminé cet excellent jeu il y a peu, l'envie m'est venue d'écrire une petite fanfiction, sans grande prétention, juste histoire de me faire plaisir et d'inaugurer un peu le coin, puisqu'il n'y a pas encore de fic en français sur ce jeu. Ce récit se place entre Alcamoth et l'Île-Prison, et raconte un peu comment Shulk vit tout ce qui se passe. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Shulk soupira à nouveau. Las de ne pas trouver le sommeil, il s'était décidé de se réfugier au niveau inférieur de la capitale des Hayenthes. Quittant la chambre qui lui avait été allouée, à lui et ses compagnons d'aventure, le garçon traversa les couloirs de l'immense palais impérial, puis déboucha à l'extérieur, sous la verrière. Ce système était ingénieux et très pratique : au moins, ce peuple ne se préoccupait plus de la pluie. Il posa un pied sur l'escalier mécanique et se laissa descendre au plus bas de la ville.<p>

Le jeune homme prit place dans l'herbe de la cité assombrie par la nuit et s'y laissa tomber en arrière, bras croisés derrière la tête. Son regard se perdit rapidement à la contemplation des astres à travers la voûte transparente de la belle Alcamoth. Il crut apercevoir une étoile filante et se demanda s'il devait formuler un vœu. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en voyait. Depuis leur arrivée à la mer d'Eryth, Shulk avait pu constater que les astres pleuvaient souvent sur la vaste étendue aquatique, la nuit venue. Une question se posait alors : lorsqu'un fait perdait de sa rareté, la coutume le concernant était-elle toujours valable ?

Voilà qu'alors qu'il était sorti prendre l'air pour se changer les idées, il réfléchissait à nouveau, à un sujet complètement futile, qui plus est. Shulk était fatigué de sans cesse s'interroger … Mais il pensait à Fiora, très souvent. Cela l'empêchait même de dormir. Son amie d'enfance lui manquait énormément, tout comme à Reyn et à Dunban, même si aucun d'eux trois ne montrait quoi que ce soit. S'ils avaient entrepris ce long périple, c'était pour venger la mort de la jeune fille. Ils touchaient enfin au but.

Shulk savait que toute cette aventure n'avait pas été vaine. Quoi qu'il se passe à l'Île-Prison, si l'empereur les laissait y accéder, il ne regretterait rien. Malgré les pertes, les concessions et les sacrifices, jamais il ne souhaiterait que tout cela n'est jamais eut lieu. Grâce à ce voyage loin de la Colonie 9, ils avaient fait la rencontre de Sharla, Juju, le vieil Otharion, Riki et les autres nopons, Kallian, Melia … Et ce bonheur qu'était celui de découvrir de nouveaux visages n'avait pas de prix.

Pourtant … Au fond de lui, Shulk se sentait nostalgique. Il y avait ces moments où il ressentait la violente envie de rentrer chez lui, à la colonie, et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tout simplement continuer de réparer les objets cassés de Désirée, fabriquer des armes pour Reyn, étudier Monado, écouter les lamentations de Rosemarie ou prêter main forte au petit Moritz … Mais rien ne serait plus pareil. Parce que Fiora ne serait pas là. Et parce qu'il gardait en lui cette farouche soif de vengeance.

**- Tu m'as l'air bien pensif, Shulk.**

L'intéressé sursauta, surpris par cette voix qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre. Shulk se redressa, et leva les yeux vers Alvis, debout à ses côtés, qui lui souriait amicalement. Il se rassura alors. Ce n'était que le devin impérial. Il avait été si surpris qu'il avait cru un instant avoir affaire à quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait franchement pas voir, là, en ce moment. Comme ses amis. Il refusait de les inquiéter. Shulk tenta de saluer joyeusement son compagnon d'insomnie.

**- Bonsoir Alvis ! Oui, je regardais les étoiles filantes. Je me demandais si ici aussi, on faisait des vœux quand on en voyait une.**

Alvis laissa s'échapper un petit rire et vint s'asseoir à côté de Shulk, interloqué. Avait-il dit une bêtise ? Le devin porta à son tour son regard sur le ciel et afficha de nouveau cette expression énigmatique qu'il arborait le plus souvent.

- **Sais-tu ce que sont les étoiles ?** finit-il par demander.

**- Euh …** Shulk ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cette question.

**- Les peuples de cet univers ont tendance à leur attacher une valeur mystique, des capacités surnaturelles, comme celle d'exaucer les vœux.** Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur. **Penses-tu qu'ils ont raison ?**

**- Je ne sais pas,** avoua-t-il, pensif. **Je suppose que les astres n'ont rien de particulier, mais qu'ils sont si beaux vu d'ici qu'on veut les embellir encore plus, les faire briller d'avantage.**

**- C'est une idée pertinente,** admit Alvis. **On veut faire rêver les enfants, alors on leur raconte des histoires extraordinaires. L'âge adulte ne laisse plus tellement place au merveilleux. Les responsabilités laissent peu de temps aux rêveries et plongent dans un flot incessant de doutes et d'inquiétudes.**

Shulk ne répondit pas, un peu perturbé par les mots d'Alvis. C'était tout à fait ça. Depuis l'attaque de la Colonie 9, il avait l'impression de dévaler un long fleuve tumultueux, sans cesse porté par le courant, incapable de nager ou de se raccrocher à un rocher salvateur, dans l'impossibilité d'hurler « stop » avec ardeur. Il se retrouvait entrainé dans des intrigues étranges qui le dépassaient complètement, et plus il avançait dans cette histoire folle, plus il doutait, se questionnait, et se demandait où tout cela allait le mener.

D'une simple quête de vengeance, il s'était retrouvé à affronter nombre d'ennemis, comme Xord le Pourpre ou le Telessia, à sauver le petit frère de Sharla, aider la Colonie 6 et venir en aide à Melia. Il avait également croiser le chemin d'Alvis, cet intriguant personnage capable de manier Monado aussi bien que lui, si ce n'était mieux. Ses visions lui montraient un avenir effrayant, qu'il désirait changer, mais il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas toujours possible, et cela lui faisait peur. Shulk avait conscience que modifier le cours du destin pouvait aussi bien l'améliorer que l'empirer. Et puis, il y avait cette créature sur l'Île-Prison, qu'il avait vu en même temps que le sinistre Facia Noir …

**- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Shulk ?**

Le jeune homme soupira à nouveau. Alvis semblait tout à fait à l'écoute. Etrangement, il ne semblait pas inquiet, bien qu'il remarquait son trouble. D'une certaine manière, c'était rassurant, apaisant. Il détestait vraiment que les autres se fassent du soucis pour lui. Il plaça ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées contre son torse, et baissa la tête, l'air sombre, fixant le sol verdoyant.

**- Et bien … Je pense à beaucoup de choses,** entama Shulk, l'air fatigué. **Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer.**

**- Peut-être par le début ?** proposa Alvis.

**- Le début … Le début, c'est quand Fiora a été tuée par les Mékons**. Il marqua un temps de pause, puis se souvint qu'Alvis ne savait pas qui était Fiora, bien qu'il ne dit rien. **C'est mon amie d'enfance, et la petite sœur de Dunban. A partir de là … J'étais obnubilé par mon désir de la venger. Je suis parti avec Reyn, et on a rencontré Sharla, puis Dunban nous a rejoint … Mais … Je ne sais pas. Avec le recul, je trouve ça malsain d'être animé par la vengeance. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ça.**

**- Il est pourtant légitime de vouloir venger la mort d'un être cher**, coupa posément le devin.

**- Oui, je sais … Mais notre aventure a commencé à cause de cette vengeance. Si j'avais été capable d'étouffer ma colère, ma haine, si j'avais su accepter sa disparition, nous serions restés à la Colonie 9, et je ne serais pas en train de me demander pourquoi on a fait tout ça.**

**- Tu regrettes ?**

**- Non …** Shulk hocha négativement la tête. **J'ai fais des rencontres formidables, nous avons sauvé Juju, vu de nouveaux horizons et découvert des choses incroyables, mais je me sens dépassé par les évènements. Ces visions, l'approche de la bataille contre le Facia Noir … Ça m'angoisse. J'ai peur … De ne pas être à la hauteur,** finit par lâcher Shulk dans un murmure.

**- Penses-tu que ces visions sont néfastes ?**

Alvis croisa son regard, et Shulk comprit qu'un « je ne sais pas » ne serait pas une réponse valable. Il prit alors le temps de réfléchir.

**- Je ne pense pas. Sans elles, je serais mort depuis longtemps. Je ne m'attendais pas à se qu'on croise des ennemis aussi forts, ni à être confronté à tous ces évènements qui se succèdent …** Il lâcha un petit rire sarcastique. **Dans le fond, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. J'ai foncé tête baissée sans rien savoir, hanté par la naïve pensée qu'avec Monado, rien ne m'arrêterait … C'était stupide.**

**- On ne peut pas toujours être fort, Shulk. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être toujours à la hauteur. Tu as aussi le droit à tes moments de faiblesse.**

**- Non, justement**, rétorqua le jeune guerrier. **Je ne peux pas être faible alors qu'il y a les autres. Je n'ai pas le droit de les inquiéter.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que ! Ça ne s'explique pas !**

Shulk commençait à se braquer à ses questions et Alvis le sentait bien. Il n'était visiblement plus l'heure de laisser le garçon s'interroger sur ses états d'âme, et mieux valait le guider sur une piste plus sûre.

**- Si tu ne regrettes rien et que tu n'as pas le droit d'être faible, alors ne te poses plus de question, **conseilla Alvis**. Sois le Shulk naïf et plein de fougue du début. Fonce. Tu verras bien les résultats. Fais-toi confiance.**

Oui … Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre le torrent, pourquoi ne pas simplement le laisser le porter, sans se débattre ? Dans le fond, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il était allé trop loin maintenant pour revenir en arrière. Bientôt, il affronterait le Facia Noir. Bientôt, Fiora serait vengée. Bientôt, il pourrait rentrer à la Colonie 9.

Non. Non. Ça, c'était ce qu'il aimerait, mais sa vision ne laissait pas place au doute : leur grande aventure était loin de s'achever. Pourtant, lorsqu'il regardait derrière lui et qu'il imaginait les traces de leurs pas sillonnant la route, il se rendait compte qu'ils avaient déjà parcouru un long chemin. Pourtant … Shulk avait le vague pressentiment que ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui les attendait, et que le plus rude était à venir.


End file.
